First British-Italian War
This article is incomplete, you can help by expanding it! The First British-Italian War '''was a clash between the British Empire and Italian Kingdom. Tensions had been bubbling for weeks before the war, culminating in a showdown on the British Isles. The war ended with heavy losses on both sides. Three British towns were seized by the Italians, while the Italians lost most of their navy. '''Order of Battle The Italians had mustered a massive attacking force of over 25 players which sailed from Italy on several ships, including a dreadnought. The British Empire, its subdivisions (the German Empire) and its allies (the Byzantine Empire and Abbasid Caliphate) were outnumbered. Estimates put the number of British loyalists at 15. The Empire had the strongest navy on the server which included 2 dreadnoughts, but did not use it during the war. The British Front Divy007 (King of the British Empire)'s Account War started around 1.5 hrs later than was planned which gave us, the defending side, time to create defensive positions and give out surplus gear. About 20 minutes after the Italians start they get stuck in Gibraltar. Me, JimBob and Pine do some recon and knock 3 people off the ships. Pine gets killed. Me and Jimbob head back to London. Jimbob entrenches the English Channel and parts of Scottish waters in mines. During the Fray the Southern Defense fell and then was retaken during the late stages of the fight The Eastern defensive towers were abandoned after the war started zoning in on the factory Ibn and Fendrel sat atop the unfinished skyscraper sniping Italians. Meanwhile the Byzantines had started raiding Italy. they blew apart their chest room but were overrun and forced to retreat. Fighting in London continued for approximately 2 or so hours. At this point British forces fell back to the Factory. The First wave saw deaths of many Italians but they maintained their number advantage for most of the siege. After Royal Marine JimBob was taken out he snuck behind enemy lines and started pillaging and burning ships. Chckn also helped by giving JimBob cover and taking heat away by causing chaos behind the front lines. During the siege some British forces overextended and Hotshot and a few others risked life and limb to help them get back to safety. Pine was killed and from this point onward he took invis and caused chaos behind enemy lines with the infamous slime leggings of Dover. UsedTissuePaper, London's own combat engineer, patched up the walls and defenses so that Italy couldn't barge in. Wheeldeal and ZcizoMK I believe were defending the factory from the sniper towers above. Varin armed with a little aside tnt and determination along with Pine, Hotshot and Calvin, Father Nature and IsThatAPanda fought off the Italians from the fortress and repeatedly blew up their artillery areas. I died. Gege leader blew himself up. British forces pushed italy all the way back to Wales. and then they pushed back. Suko pulled Argos into the war illegally. Gaga got killed by a German I believe, like he sailed over and then got sent back 5 mins in. The Royal Marines continued fighting behind enemy lines where fighting was brutal and after getting rearmoured by IbnHisham leader, me and JimBob found the big supply ship of Italian gear. We took all that we could carry re armoured ourselves and blew up the last Italian ship in British waters. Jweeks pushed out the Italian forces in the Western front. The Siege of London ended roughly 3 hours after it began with British forces slowly dispersing and Italians with dwindling supplies and little chance of penetrating the London Factory swimming home. Notable events include: Jimbob's daring run through enemy lines to sink 5 Italian ships singlehandedly and 1 with help from Empire forces" Neutral Account The Italians left Italy on a naval force which included a carrack and dreadnought. However, the ships struggled to fit through the Straits of Gibraltar, which delayed the attack by almost 30 minutes and gave the British time to fortify and rally their troops. While the ships were stranded, the British considered sending out some troops to harass the Italians but decided against it due to being outnumbered. The British plan was to defend two strongpoints: the docks east of London and a fort near the Isle of Wight. If these were overrun, the defenders would retreat to the factory in London, which was converted into a mini castle. Most of the Italians disembarked from their ships off the coast of Cornwall and advanced west into London, bypassing the British strongpoints and attacking the factory straight away. Some Italians were sent to take over the strongpoints and they fell quickly. Most of the British retreated inside the factory while a small sniper and cannon team were positioned on top of the unfinished skyscraper. Over 15 Italians made repeated attempts to storm the factory, but were repelled every time. Meanwhile, the British sent a player called Jimbob to destroy the now unguarded Italian naval force, which was still near Cornwall. All the ships were destroyed, including a dreadnought. The Italians eventually brought in cannons to blast the factory but did not make them fire automatically, so the walls of the factory still weren't breached. The sniper team on the skyscraper kept firing at the Italian cannoneers below, destroying some of the cannons. Despite these setbacks, the Italians still had the advantage in numbers and eventually entered the factory where the remaining British defenders made their final stand. A few British troops fled to Plymouth, where they were swiftly hunted down. After this, the war plugin deleted the war because of a bug and London was saved, but the Italians had still conquered three British towns. The battle on this front lasted 2-3 hours. The Italian Front While most of the Italians were out fighting in the British Isles, the Byzantine Empire snuck into the Italian capital and blew up their storage area, before being found out and killed.